


pause

by suddenlyatiger



Series: not one for long goodbyes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, consensual voyeurism, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: "You can listen if you want," he says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smut's all in the next chapter

Derek's lap has become Stiles' new favourite place to be lately.

Luckily, Derek doesn't seem to mind, judging by the way his mouth is practically stuck to Stiles' throat.

The sheriff is currently out working a night shift so Stiles and Derek have the whole Stilinski house to themselves. Their original plan had been a Marvel movie marathon, but they'd ended up getting distracted by other things.

Apparently changing together in the same room had been a bad idea for keeping the night on track. Who would've thought?

Not that Stiles is too put out at ending up in Derek's lap on his bed and making out. It's been a great almost half-hour so far (a personal record for them); Derek had moved to focus on Stiles' throat about ten minutes ago and Stiles is hoping that he'll need so much concealer later. (He's pretty sure his father and other friends will judge him so hard for it later but it'll be _so worth it_.)

A particularly sharp nip at the hinge of his jaw has Stiles whimpering and instinctively rolling his hips down, which gets a growl from Derek. There's something hard and solid, which is most definitely _not _one of Derek's thighs, pressing up against Stiles' ass through Derek's sweatpants and Stiles can't help but grind down against it.

Derek lets out a moan that sounds vaguely like Stiles' name, and then his hands grip tight to Stiles' hips, stilling them.

"Too much?" Stiles asks, panting. Derek has his face pressed against Stiles' shoulder, and he doesn't look up as he nods. Stiles shuffles back down Derek's thighs, moving their crotch regions apart. He leaves his hands in Derek's hair to keep him from moving his head. Derek's hands twitch on Stiles' hips as if he wants to pull him back in place.

"Someday," Stiles says, "when we do this for real, it's gonna be amazing."

"Someday," Derek agrees. He shudders as Stiles scrapes his fingernails across his scalp, creating furrows in his thick hair. They stay there in silence for a few minutes, Stiles still on Derek's lap. Derek doesn't raise his head from Stiles' shoulder, but he does turn it so that his face is against Stiles' throat. His breath against Stiles' skin does nothing to help with the situation _downstairs_.

"So, Derek," Stiles says.

"Hm?" Derek hums.

"Umm..." Stiles can feel the heat slowly climbing up his cheeks. "There's no not-awkward way to say this, but, I am hard as nails right now and I'm pretty sure it's not gonna go away on its own." Derek starts and immediately tenses.

"Not that I'm asking you to do anything!" Stiles exclaims. "But, like, I have to do something, so, um..." Stiles waves his hands around awkwardly and Derek finally looks up. His face and ears are red and his eyes are a bit wary.

"Should I leave?" He asks.

"I mean, you can if you want," Stiles says. "I was just planning on rubbing one out in the shower and get that out of my system so we can watch movies like we planned before we were... distracted." Derek doesn't answer, but his eyes go half-lidded and get a faraway look to them. Stiles grins at him.

"You can listen if you want," he says.

Derek's eyes flash red.

***

Stiles stumbles out of the shower on shaky legs feeling very satisfied with himself.

This hadn't been the first time he'd come to thoughts of Derek (and it certainly won't be the last, he's sure), but knowing that Derek had been in the other room and could hear and probably smell everything going on? That put the experience on a whole other level.

If Stiles were in the habit of rating his orgasms (he admits to nothing), this one would definitely rank up near the top.

Stiles makes quick work of drying off and getting dressed and returns to his bedroom with a grin, eager to see Derek's reaction.

He finds Derek reclined on the bed, completely dressed and looking put-together. But he's also relaxed in a very specific way, and there's a bottle of lube on the nightstand that hadn't been there earlier.

"We should definitely do that more often," Stiles announces, crossing over to the bed. He drops down next to Derek and cuddles into his side. Derek rests an arm across Stiles' shoulder s and pulls him in closer.

"I definitely wouldn't mind it," Derek says. "I like hearing you scream my name when you come." Stiles shudders and shoves his face into Derek's chest to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Oh my god! You can't just say things like that!" He exclaims, voice muffled. He can feel the amusement radiating from Derek. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Derek chuckles and drops a kiss to Stiles' head. He starts sitting up and Stiles clings to him.

"Come on," Derek says. "I believe I was promised a movie marathon?"

"Yes!" Stiles says. "Downstairs! I demand couch cuddles with my superhero action!"

***

Stiles jolts awake to the sound of the front door closing.

"Whu?" He asks. He's on the living room couch, sprawled across Derek, who is blinking sleepily up at the ceiling. John appears in the living room doorway and surveys the scene.

"How was your night, boys?" He asks. "Get through many movies?" Stiles glances over at the TV, which is playing the DVD menu for _Thor: The Dark World_ on a loop. He doesn't remember at what point in the movie he fell asleep at.

"We did our best," Stiles says. "Anything interesting happen last night?"

"Not a thing," John says. "Thankfully." Stiles (regretfully) slides off of Derek and yawns hugely. Derek sits up on the couch, rubbing at his eyes with closed fists. Stiles fights the urge to coo at him.

"Should we do breakfast here, or go out?" Stiles asks to distract himself. Derek grunts, which isn't really a usable answer, but whatever. Stiles is hoping to convince him to take him to the nearest diner so they can get pancakes and hold hands under the table like dorks.

"Stiles," John says, interrupting Stiles' daydream of syrupy goodness. "What happened to your neck?"

"What?" Stiles asks.

Derek falls off the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You can listen if you want."_

The scent of arousal is thick in the bedroom as Stiles saunters out. Derek grips tight to the edge of the mattress to keep from getting up and following him like he so very much wants to. The sweatpants he's wearing do nothing to hide how into this he is right now.

He follows Stiles' progression by sound as he walks down the hall and into the bathroom. Hears the change in the footsteps as Stiles goes from carpet to tile floor, hears the so soft thuds of clothing hitting the floor, hears the shower turn on.

He doesn't hear the bathroom door close, and he whimpers at the implication.

It would be so easy for him to just walk down the hall and stand in the doorway and _see everything_. His imagination throws up an image of Stiles standing under the shower spray, hair plastered darkly to his head with water running down so much exposed skin, hand tight around his hard cock. Big brown eyes, shining with lust, staring into Derek's and knowing exactly what's on his mind.

But Stiles had said 'listen', not 'watch', and so Derek stays where he is and lowers his sweatpants before he leaks a wet patch on the front of them. His cock springs up to rest against his abs.

There's the sound of scuffling and a muttered curse, which Derek assumes is Stiles climbing into the tub/shower combo with his usual level of grace. The image makes Derek smile.

The sound of the falling water changes and Derek guesses it's from Stiles standing underneath the showerhead. Derek listens intently and is soon rewarded by the sound of a sharp inhale and a low moan. Derek's breath leaves him in a rush and his cock twitches.

There's another moan from the bathroom, louder and more drawn out. Derek's eyes flutter shut. He and Stiles have never really made it further than making out, so he's not really sure what Stiles really looks and sounds like during sex. The noises are better than anything he could've imagined on his own.

Derek swings his legs onto the bed and lies down on his back, making himself comfortable. More moans and groans come from the bathroom, easily heard over the sound of the running water, and they seem to hit Derek square in his gut. Arousal burns low in his belly and his cock leaks freely over his abs.

If Derek strains his hearing enough he can hear the faint '_shlick shlick_' sounds of Stiles' hand stroking his cock and it, along with the accompanying breathy '_ah ah ah_' sounds, drives Derek crazy. His hips writhe and roll restlessly against the bed and he can't help but wrap a hand around his cock and thrust up into his fist.

Even with the precome it's still a bit dry, so Derek fishes around in Stiles' nightstand drawer until he finds a half-used tube of lube. He pours some over his cock and starts stroking faster, the lube making the slide much easier.

_"Der- D- ahngh."_

It's the loudest moan yet and Derek growls. His eyes fall closed and he tries to put images to the sounds. Pictures Stiles all flushed and drowsy-eyed like he sometimes gets after a good make-out session, only naked and wet. Maybe leaning against the shower wall to keep his balance, his knees weak from the pleasure.

Derek strokes faster, letting out moans and whines of his own and wishing that Stiles could hear them.

Stiles' breathy '_ah ah ah_'s start getting faster and sounding more punched out. Derek can hear his heart racing and his breathing get heavier. He's getting close.

Derek's fist tightens around his own cock and a jolt of pleasure zings through his belly. His hips thrust up, lifting his ass off the bed completely. He turns his head into the pillow and gets a lungful of Stiles' scent, inhaling greedily. His hips continue to thrust up, almost automatically. His hand practically flies over his cock and he can feel himself getting close.

_"Ngh… Ahn… Derek!"_

The shout is sudden. As is Derek's orgasm, which hits him like a freight train and he's helpless to do anything but let the pleasure wash over him, spurting come onto his abs. He clutches at Stiles' pillow with his free hand, as if it'll ground him and keep him from flying apart.

The world around him goes soundless until his cock finally stops twitching and his hips settle down against the mattress. Derek tries to quiet his heavy breathing in order to hear Stiles, who is quiet now aside from some heavy breathing of his own.

The shower shuts off.

Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep lungful of Stiles' scent. What he wouldn't give right now to just roll around in Stiles sheets and mingle the scent of Stiles, Derek, and sex into them.

He manages to control the urge and just start cleaning himself up.

There'll be plenty of opportunity for that in the future.


End file.
